The 1912 Incident
by Sanity-Stealing-Lawn-Gnome
Summary: This is a story taking place aboard the Titanic. Fiona's mother has found her a husband who she meets on the trip. But she Also meets a young man named Van,who she falls instantly in love with. But what does her finance have to say about this. VF, IM


A/N: I thought of this idea a long time ago, only to begin to write it now. I am going to get the occasional help from my best Bud the Red Baroness, and maybe some idea's from Sanity-Stealing-Lawn-Gnome as well. This story takes place back in 1912, on the day of April 11th, at about11: 45 am.  
  
Disclaimer: The White Star Line owned the Titanic, and I don't own Zoids, I wish I did, but no.  
  
*****  
  
It was a beautiful day on the docks of England. But to the beautiful 18- year old Fiona, it was the day she had been dreading for the longest time.  
  
"Hurry up Fiona," Her mother Alisi yelled. "If you don't hurry we will miss the ship!"  
  
"I'm coming mother," Fiona called back. This trip would not have been so bad if she was going to be forced to marry the man she was going to meet on this ship.  
  
Fiona's mother was a very proper lady, who did everything like a woman should. But Fiona was a little more laid back, she didn't like to wear big fancy hats and dresses. But her mother had forced her too.  
  
"Stop daydreaming and hurry up," yelled her mother, who was already halfway up the dock. Fiona quickly raced to catch up.  
  
She watched as her mother handed the man their tickets.  
  
"Come Fiona, this young man will show us our rooms." Said Fiona's mother as she pointed to a young boy.  
  
"Mother, you act like we have never been on a ship before this one," Fiona said as she smiled at the young boy.  
  
The boy began to blush as he led them to their first-class rooms. Fiona didn't come from an overly wealthy family. They had only managed to get First-Class because the man Fiona was to marry had paid for them. That was the only reason Fiona's mother had agreed to let Fiona marry this man, because he was wealthy.  
  
"Here you are ladies," the young boy spoke as he stopped in front of two rooms.  
  
Fiona's mother said nothing and stepped into one of the rooms closing the door behind her.  
  
"Thank you very much, young man," said Fiona as she placed a small coin in his hand and a tiny kiss on his cheek.  
  
"You're . . . welcome," he stuttered as he turned the color of a lobster. Fiona giggled and turned back into her own room.  
  
Fiona herself was a very kind, innocent person who loved everyone, even if they weren't as fortunate as her.  
  
Fiona threw her pink hat onto one of the armchairs in a large room. She quickly ran to explore the rest of her very large room.  
  
Suddenly she heard a soft knock on her door. She raced to open it, only to find her mother staring at her.  
  
"Fiona, I just got a call that he has boarded the ship, he shall be here at 12:15 sharp, so I want you ready by then."  
  
"Yes mother," said Fiona as her mother again left her alone in the room. Fiona sighed, what was she going to do, he was going to be here soon. She would finally meet the man she was being forced to marry. Fiona believed in true love, not forced love, but her mother would never listen to what she had to say.  
  
Fiona quickly set to work on her long blonde hair, her ultimate nightmare was just around the corner, and she knew it.  
  
*****  
  
About 20 miles from the dock, a heated Zoid Battle was going on. The two young men were fighting over who would receive the First-class ticket for the Titanic. But there was only 10 minutes before she left port.  
  
Well aware of this, the pilot of a blue Blade, 18 year-old- Van Flyheight quickened his pace, he had to earn that ticket so he could meet his sister Maria in New York.  
  
Soon enough the battle was over, and he had won. He quickly jumped out to take his winnings.  
  
"You had better hurry, that ship is leaving pretty quick." Said the old man as he handed him the ticket.  
  
"Thanks a bunch gramps!" Van yelled as he quickly raced past the Zoid he had just defeated, jumping into his Blade Liger he made quick pace to the docks.  
  
"LAST CALL FOR LOADING OF PASSENGERS AND CARGO!"  
  
That was all Van needed. Van himself was a person who liked living on the edge. He had enough money to make it out on his own. But he enjoyed the thrill of contests. This was his biggest prize yet.  
  
All of the people quickly cleared the way as he came riding through town. He grabbed his worn out bag as he jumped from his Liger.  
  
"Zeke, I am going to have the Liger put into the cargo of the ship, I want you to protect it, alright." Van asked his Silver Organoid Zeke.  
  
Zeke growled in agreement.  
  
Van raced up the plank as he quickly handed the man his ticket.  
  
"That is my Blue Blade Liger down there that I would like to be put in cargo please," Van asked as the man nodded.  
  
A young Boy stepped out from behind the man and offered to show Van to his room, the same boy in fact that had taken Fiona and her mother to their rooms.  
  
The boy stopped in front of the brown door leading to Van's room.  
  
"Thank you very much young man," said Van as he also placed a coin in his hand. The boy thanked him and left on his way once again. Van smiled to himself as he opened the door.  
  
"Dang!" Van had never seen such a large room, even on a ship, and he had it all to himself. He quickly changed his clothes and began to walk back up to the dock, he wasn't going to miss the cast off of this Gigantic ships maiden voyage for anything, well maybe some Papaya's . . .  
  
*****  
  
Fiona had just finished tying her hair with a pink ribbon when she heard another knock at her door.  
  
"You may come in," Fiona called as the door opened and her mother and a tall gentleman entered the room. "Hello Mother."  
  
"Fiona dear, I'd like to introduce to you Mr. Thomas Richard Schubaltz, the man you are to marry," said Fiona's mother as she stepped out of the way allowing Thomas to enter the room.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
When Thomas walked into the room, he couldn't believe his eyes. Was the beautiful woman really going to be his wife? He quickly walked over, taking Fiona's hand and planting a small kiss on the back.  
  
"I've heard so much about you, all the tales of you beauty, but they hardly do you any justice." Thomas said as he noticed the blush across her face.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Schubaltz," Fiona replied sweetly, but there was just something not feeling right, like even if she were married to him, she wouldn't be able to truly love him. She would need to fall in love herself with that person before she could truly love them. It wasn't his looks, he had sandy blonde hair, and pretty green eyes. He was also very kind and gentlemanly as well, but Fiona couldn't help but think these thoughts, but she quickly pushed them from her mind.  
  
"You can call me Thomas," he replied as he let go of her hand. "Well I really should be going, my brother is waiting for me, it was a pleasure meeting you Miss Fiona," Thomas called as he began to leave. "I will see you at dinner tonight," and with that he left the room.  
  
"Well Fiona, what did you think?" Her mother asked eagerly.  
  
"He seems nice, and I think he is alright," said Fiona, her earlier thoughts returning to her.  
  
"Well I think you will grow on him, I want you to be dresses in one of your finer dresses tonight, and bring your fan as well. You will be able to meet his older brother Karl tonight at dinner, I also want you to have a bath and get ready. Understood."  
  
"Yes mother," Fiona replied as he mother began to leave.  
  
"And Fiona," Her mother began, "Do try to work on your blushing habits, you turned pink when he kissed your hand." And with that her mother left the room.  
  
Fiona sat down to think, 'Why wont these thoughts go away. I can learn to love him . . . NO I will learn to love him!' Fiona stood up as she quickly opened the door. She needed some fresh air to clear her mind. She began to walk up to the deck, not even knowing that they had already cast off.  
  
*****  
  
Van just loved the cool breeze as it ruffled his spiky black hair ponytail. He knew all the girls were looking at him, but he did his best to ignore them. He looked down at the green sea, it shimmered in the sunlight. He looked up, and he noticed that they hadn't even left port yet, they must have been moving very slowly. Oh well, it didn't really matter. Van sighed and looked up towards the sky. Maybe just for fun he would find him a girlfriend on this ship . . .  
  
*****  
  
Fiona stepped up onto the deck, the cool breeze tossed her Blonde hair into the wind. She looked around for a stop to stand so she could see the sea. She spotted a small space along the side. She walked over . . .  
  
"Um . . .excuse me," Fiona asked . . .  
  
Van looked down from the sky at the woman who had just spoken to him. WOW! Were his eyes deceiving him or was a real pretty lady trying to talk to him.  
  
"Is anyone standing here," Fiona indicated to the spot beside him.  
  
"No," Van scooted so there was a bit more room.  
  
"Thank you," Fiona said tucking one of the bangs that kept flying into her face behind her ear as she went to stand beside him.  
  
"My names Van, may I ask what your is," Van turned to ask Fiona her name.  
  
Fiona looked up, and for the first time caught a glimpse of his face. He was HOT!! But Fiona mentally slapped herself as she remembered Thomas, she shouldn't be thinking of other men right now when she is going to be married soon.  
  
"Its Fiona," she replied as her hair whipped wildly behind her.  
  
"Well, nice to meet you Fiona," said Van as he moved a little closer.  
  
"LOOK!" Fiona heard another passenger yell as her and Van looked over the side to see a small boat coming towards the Titanic.  
  
"Is that going to hit us," Fiona asked in a bit of a scared voice.  
  
"No way, they will stop it before it hits us," Van reassured, but began to worry when the little boat didn't stop.  
  
Suddenly the boat lurched, sending Fiona into Van's arms, who easily caught her.  
  
"You ok," Van asked.  
  
"Yah," said Fiona as she once again grabbed ahold of the railing, just in time to see the little boat be stopped and taken away from the much larger boat.  
  
Fiona sighed in relief.  
  
"I'm telling you, that was a premonition, this boat will sink, it will happen exactly like the book Titan, This ship will sink and it will kill over 2,000 people!" Fiona overheard a woman telling one of her friends.  
  
"Van, this ship is unsinkable right?"  
  
"Yah, of course," Van replied quickly. Although he began to have his doubts, for he too had overheard the woman.  
  
"Well I really should be going, it was really nice meeting you Van," Said Fiona as she backed away from the railing.  
  
"Yah, well maybe you could come dancing with me one of these nights," Van asked, not knowing what he was saying.  
  
"Maybe, but it could only be as friends, well maybe we will see each other again," With that Fiona began to head down the First-Class stairs.  
  
"As Friends," said Van to himself as he looked up to the sky again. 'Man I sure wish I had Zeke here to talk to . . .'  
  
*****  
  
Fiona entered her room and began to search for her best dress.  
  
'Maybe this trip wont be so bad, I mean, I've already made a new friend, and we just cast off.' Fiona thought to herself.  
  
She pulled a light pink dinner dress out of her trunk, along with her typical arm gloves, which were also a light pink, and a light pink hair ribbon.  
  
She began to change, humming to herself.  
  
*****  
  
Van had finally decided to return to his room. He had to get ready for dinner sometime. But one think stayed on his mind constantly . . . Fiona.  
  
The moment he saw her, he got this funny feeling deep inside him, like something he had never felt before. Van's room came into his view.  
  
But wait, who was this man in front of his door.  
  
"Um . . .excuse me, but what are you doing in front of my door," Van asked as the man turned to face him, his brown hair falling in front of his face.  
  
"So you are the man who has defeated my brother, I will get you for that, now he must remain in England until another ship comes." The man yelled with anger in his voice.  
  
"I won, fair and square," Van stated.  
  
"It doesn't matter, I will still get my revenge on you, so watch your back," With that the man left down the hall. Van just shook his head and walked into his room.  
  
Suddenly Fiona entered his mind again, what was so different about her, she seemed just like every other girl he had ever met. And yet she was different, he shook these thoughts out of his mind. He rummaged through his bag for something to wear, he was going to feast tonight!  
  
*****  
  
Fiona walked down the grand staircase, thinking to herself. In her mind she could here wedding bells, but when she looked at her groom, it wasn't Thomas . . . it was . . . Van! She let out a gasp. How could she think this, Thomas was going to be her Groom, but no matter how much she tried, she couldn't deny that she wanted Van, even though they had just met, it had seemed they had known each other forever.  
  
"Hello Miss Fiona," Fiona looked down to see Thomas at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Good Evening Thomas," She greeted as she walked down the rest of the stairs.  
  
"Must I say you look most beautiful," Thomas commented.  
  
"Thank you," said Fiona as Thomas took her hand, leading her down the last few stairs.  
  
"Come, my brother is anxious to meet you," said Thomas as he led Fiona into the dinning hall.  
  
Van watched from the top of the stairs as they entered the dinning room. His heart felt broken, but why? He asked himself. Why should I care? He asked once again. But Van had noticed her eyes, they didn't spark with life when she saw him, so it wasn't true love, it had to be a forced marriage. But by the looks of it she didn't object. Van pushed these thoughts from his mind as he made his way down the stairs to the dinning room.  
  
*****  
  
Fiona walked beside Thomas to a table seating her mother and two other men.  
  
One of the two men saw them coming, and he stood to greet them.  
  
"Fiona, I'd like you to meet my Brother Karl," said Thomas as he gestured towards his brother.  
  
"Its nice to meet you Karl," said Fiona as she was seated by Thomas.  
  
"And this is my friend Irvine," said Karl pointing towards the other man, who seemed to be fascinated by one of the waitresses working. "Don't worry about him, he's thinking of a way to ask her out," Karl whispered to Fiona.  
  
Fiona nodded and took out her fan, you could always tell when she was thinking because she would stop waving it to fan herself. Fiona waved the fan while Thomas tried to talk to her all about the house she would stay at after they were married. Fiona glanced up to the door, she did a double take. Hey! It was Van, he was making a way back out. Van looked over and their eyes met for a brief second, and Fiona could see the hurt in his eyes. But why? Could it be that he liked her as much as she liked him, and see her with Thomas would break his heart.  
  
"Could you excuse me for a second, I need to use the powder room," said Fiona as she laid her fan on the table as she stood up.  
  
"Of Course," Thomas replied as he watched her go for a little while, and then went back to talking but this time with his brother.  
  
*****  
  
"Hello Van," said Fiona as she raced to catch up with him.  
  
Van turned at hearing his name called.  
  
"Oh . . . hey Fiona," said Van as his eyes filled again with life. Fiona knew it, he did like her as much as she like him.  
  
"Well I wanted to ask you about dancing," said Fiona, taking Van by surprise.  
  
"Yah, I would love to go dancing with you, but when can you come?"  
  
"Well I can't come tomorrow, but how about the next day, after dinner in the ballroom?" Fiona asked, how would she ever explain if her mother or Thomas found out?  
  
"That sounds wonderful," said Van joy filling his insides.  
  
"But we have to keep it our little secret, ok," Fiona asked.  
  
"Yah, you wouldn't want him to find out," Van gestured to the door where Thomas had come looking for Fiona.  
  
"Yes, I was also wondering if you could join us for dinner tomorrow, so you can meet my mother," Fiona asked so sweetly, Van couldn't resist.  
  
"Yah, sure," said Van as he smiled.  
  
"Good then I will see you tomorrow at dinner," Fiona replied as she headed back to the dinning room.  
  
"And since I wont see you before you go to bed, then have a good night, Fiona," Van called as Fiona walked back to the dinning room. She turned to wave before Thomas had come and pulled her away.  
  
Van smiled for the first time since he had seen Fiona with Thomas, and it was a true smile. He walked back to his room, 'Maybe I will just order room service.'  
  
*****  
  
"Who was that boy you were talking too," Thomas asked the moment he saw Fiona coming back.  
  
"Just a new friend I met this morning," Fiona replied, "Is it illegal to have friends that are of the male sex!"  
  
"No, I'm sorry for asking, the waitress is here to take our orders," said Thomas as he led Fiona back to her seat.  
  
"Hello, my name is Moonbay and I will be your waitress, what can I get for you tonight," asked the waitress.  
  
Karl jabbed Irvine in the ribs, "Now's your chance to get her number," Karl whispered as he had finished telling her his order.  
  
"What can I get you?"  
  
Irvine quickly told her his order. "And I was also wondering if you would like to come to dinner with me tomorrow night?"  
  
"Sorry, but I cant," said Moonbay as she headed to take the orders to the cook.  
  
"Ouch . . ."said Karl as he patted Irvine on the back.  
  
Moonbay came back to give everyone their food. But when she got to Irvine, she also handed him a note, he looked up and she winked at him. As soon as she was gone he opened it.  
  
"Hey! She gave me her room number, and phone number and asked me to give her a call!"  
  
Fiona's mother looked horrified! She hadn't realized what Irvine had asked.  
  
"Well that's wonderful Irvine," said Fiona as she clasped her hands together.  
  
"I think she's a little too peppy," Karl whisper to Irvine as he just nodded.  
  
After dinner, Fiona had retired to her room. She slipped into her nightgown, and take a guess what color it was, PINK! She then jumped into her bed and flipped out the light, but she didn't go to sleep, she lay there thinking to herself.  
  
'Why do I only get that feeling inside around Van, is it what people call Love?'  
  
'No? I should even consider loving Van, because I am going to marry Thomas, and I am sure my mother will make sure of that!'  
  
With Van lingering in her mind, Fiona drifted off to sleep . . .  
  
*****  
  
Van had also climbed into bed, his thoughts lingering on Fiona.  
  
'I can't have her no matter how much I want her!'  
  
'She's going to get married to that other guy, and I can't do anything to stop it!'  
  
Van slowly drifted to sleep, his thoughts all centered on Fiona . . .  
  
*****  
  
Fiona awoke early in the morning because of a knock on her door. Fiona rubbed her eyes and opened the door.  
  
"Good morning Miss Fiona," said Thomas as he handed her a rose. He looked up to see her still in her nightgown, he began to blush, a lot!  
  
"Thank you, good morning Thomas," said Fiona as she took the rose. "Would you like to come in?"  
  
"No, I just came to greet you good morning," said Thomas as he kindly declined her offer.  
  
"Thomas, I hope you don't mind, but I kinda invited Van to dinner tonight," Fiona said a bit embarrassed.  
  
"No, he's your friend, he can come," Thomas replied, al he wanted to do was make Fiona happy.  
  
"Oh! Thank you Thomas," said Fiona as she wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. "Well I should get ready for breakfast . . ."  
  
"Yes, I will see you down there," said Thomas as he shut the door behind him.  
  
Fiona changed for breakfast. 'I can't wait for Dinner!'  
  
*****  
  
Van was in a panic, he hadn't brought anything that even resembled a suit! How was he supposed to meet Fiona's mother! Van raced to the deck, maybe some fresh air would help him think. It was chilly, but that didn't bother Van as he paced back and fourth.  
  
"Can I help you child, you seem troubled?" said a voice behind Van.  
  
"Yes, I am troubled, but I don't think you can help," said Van as he turned to face the woman who had spoken.  
  
"The name's Molly Brown, and I wont know if I can help you if you don't tell me what your problem is." She stated loud and clear.  
  
"Alright I'll tell . . ." Van said as he told her his whole situation.  
  
"I think I can help!" Molly stated.  
  
"Huh . . . " Van asked confused.  
  
"I have a son, I don't think he would mind if you take one of his suits. He wouldn't know anyway, he is already in New York, I was sent to deliver his clothes from my house in England. Come with me, and we will find one that fits," Said Molly Brown as she took Van's arm, leading him back down the stairs to her room.  
  
"See I told you it would work!" said Molly as she modeled Van in front of a mirror.  
  
"Molly, I cant thank you enough," said Van as he hugged Molly.  
  
"You don't need to thank me, you just go get that woman of your dreams," said Molly as she gave him a thumbs up.  
  
"Thank you so much, I will never forget this," said Van as he changed again after Molly left the room.  
  
"Here, give these to her as well," said Molly as she handed him a bouquet of flowers.  
  
"Thank you," said Van as he draped the suit over his arm and took the flowers.  
  
"You should hurry so that you can get cleaned up and make it to dinner in time, now don't be late, and act like a proper gentleman." Said Molly, "And Good Luck!"  
  
"Thank you once again Molly," said Van as he disappeared behind the corner.  
  
"Good Luck," Molly whispered once again as she walked back into her room.  
  
*****  
  
Fiona was so excited, sure she had spent the entire day with Thomas, but her opinion of her love for Van hadn't wavered.  
  
She had once again settled for a light pink evening gown, she also had another pink fan, with beautiful designs on it. She styled her hair in a bun, with some of her hair falling down her back.  
  
She raced down the Grand staircase, not to find Thomas . . . But Van, and he was wearing a suit. He was also very spiffed up.  
  
"Good evening Fiona," said Van as he took her hand as she stepped in front of him.  
  
'Think Van . . . what's the gentlemanly thing to do . . . oh yah! Kiss the back of her hand!'  
  
Van bent down, leaving a small kiss on her hand.  
  
'Van's trying to make a good expression!' Fiona thought as her face turned a little pink, not half as bad as with Thomas.  
  
"Here you are Fiona," said Thomas as he walked over to the two. "And I presume you are Van."  
  
"Yes it's a pleasure to meet you . . ." Van asked as he shook Thomas's hand.  
  
"Thomas."  
  
"Come Fiona, we have found a table to fit us all," said Thomas as he took Fiona's hand,  
  
"Come on Van," said Fiona as Van followed.  
  
"Mother, I'd like you to meet my friend Van," said Fiona as she introduced Van to her mother.  
  
"A pleasure to meet you," said Van as he bowed and offered her a seat.  
  
"Thank you," said Fiona's mother as she sat down.  
  
Van knew that Thomas would offer a seat to Fiona, so he didn't bother.  
  
Fiona noticed how quiet Van was, "What's wrong Van," asked Fiona.  
  
"Nothing," said Van as he glanced at the huge table.  
  
"Alright if you say so," said Fiona as she began to talk with Thomas again.  
  
Van noticed all of the evil glares he was receiving from Thomas.  
  
As soon as Van had finished eating, he got up to leave.  
  
"Thanks for coming Van," Fiona called after him.  
  
"Yah no problem, have a good night Fiona," said Van as he exited the dinning room.  
  
Fiona stayed for a little while longer, every now and then wishing Van had stayed. She soon excused herself.  
  
*****  
  
Fiona knew she had to tell Van how she felt sometime. She climbed into bed. She was so exhausted from Thomas waking her early, she fell asleep quickly.  
  
****  
  
Fiona's mother could tell that if she didn't split those too up soon, their friendship would grow into more, and it would ruin her chances for more money. Fiona's mother knew that something was going on between those two, whenever Van came around, Fiona perked up. She didn't want to hurt her daughter, but she had no choice.  
  
*****  
  
The next day when Fiona woke up, all was quiet. She quickly changed, she couldn't wait for tonight when she could go dancing with Van.  
  
*****  
  
The rest of the day ran smoothly, not to eventful for either Van or Fiona. But after dinner came soon enough.  
  
"I'm a bit tired, so I think I will go to bed early," said Fiona as she excused herself from the table.  
  
"Goodnight Fiona," Thomas called.  
  
As soon as she was out of site her mother also left the table.  
  
****  
  
Fiona quickly changed into her Pink sleeveless dancing gown. She looked out around the corner to make sure nobody saw as she walked to the ballroom.  
  
'Where could she be going in a ball gown,' Her mother wondered as she followed.  
  
*****  
  
When Fiona arrived Van was already there. Soft Dancing music played in the back round as Van took her hand pulling her to the center of the large room.  
  
He slipped his arm around her small waist. They danced slowly together.  
  
"Fiona, I have to tell you something," Van began to whisper as Fiona's mother appeared in the doorway, horrified at what she saw.  
  
"Yes Van," said Fiona as she looked up at him.  
  
"I know you are engaged to Thomas, but I have managed to well . . . fall madly in love with you," Van said his voice never above a whisper.  
  
"Oh Van!" Fiona cried out loud, tears pouring down her face. "I've also found myself to have fallen in love with you as well."  
  
"That's wonderful, but it's too bad that we can never be together," said Van wiping the tears from Fiona's face.  
  
Fiona's mother watched the quiet exchange, although she couldn't hear them, she had known very well what they had said. She raced back to Fiona's room, she would put a stop to this tonight.  
  
"It could be our little secret," said Fiona.  
  
"You mean you would betray Thomas like that," asked Van surprisingly.  
  
"Yes, because I think that true love will overcome any obstacle," said Fiona, as she held tight to Van's hands.  
  
"Yes, I do believe it will, fine then our little secret," whispered Van.  
  
"I should get back before my mother finds that I am gone," said Fiona as she looked at Van.  
  
"Yes you should, have a goodnight," said Van as he watched Fiona leave. He never even noticed the shadow that had been watching them the entire time.  
  
Van soon departed to his own bedroom, pride filling his heart.  
  
But he stopped when he noticed the man that had been following him.  
  
"What do you want!" Van turned to face the man. "You!"  
  
" I have found my revenge on you for defeating my brother!" The man yelled. "I've seen your woman, and I know that she is to be wed to another man, not you, how would he feel if he knew your little secret?"  
  
Van's face paled, "No you can't tell!"  
  
"But I am going to, and it will just break your little pathetic heart," and with that the man raced down the hall.  
  
Van had to tell Fiona, he raced towards her room.  
  
*****  
  
Fiona entered her own room. Happiness in her heart.  
  
"Well Fiona, what have you been up too," Her mother called, scaring Fiona half to death.  
  
"Nothing," Fiona replied, which got her a smack.  
  
"I saw you girl, you cant hide you and Van's little secret from me!"  
  
"But how . . ." Fiona asked tears again filling her eyes.  
  
"And to make sure you never see him again, I am locking you in your room. You will marry Thomas Schubaltz if it's the last thing I do!" With that her mother left the room, locking the door, leaving Fiona locked in her own room.  
  
"No!" Fiona banged on the door, but it was no use. She sank to the floor in tears. She knew it was no use, nobody would come, she stood up, walking over to the vanity. But even through blurry eyes Fiona say a glint of metal. The Spare Key! She quickly grabbed it. She heard a knock on her door.  
  
"Fiona please open up!"  
  
"Van!" Fiona cried as she raced to open the door. She soon got it open, she fell into Van's arms sobbing.  
  
"Fiona! What's wrong?" Van asked as she explained her whole situation. "Come on, we need to go!"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"I have a place we can stay, we cant stay in my room because one of my enemies has gone to tell Thomas of us."  
  
"Lets go then!" said Fiona as Van led her down many stairs till the got down to the cargo bay.  
  
"Why are we here?" Fiona asked.  
  
"Come," said Van as he led her to his Blade Liger.  
  
"Is this yours?" Fiona asked disbelieving what she was seeing.  
  
"ZEKE!" Van called as Zeke came forward. "Zeke, this is my good friend Fiona, we are being chased so we are going to stay in the Blade Liger. I need you to make sure nobody comes near it to find us."  
  
Zeke nodded in agreement as Fiona fainted right then and there.  
  
"Fiona," said Van as he caught her. "She's probably not used to seeing a zoid on a ship" said Van as he picked her up.  
  
"I'll check down here," Van heard someone say as he jumped into the Blade Liger with Fiona, quickly closing the canopy.  
  
Van grew tense when the man who had wanted revenge on his stopped in front of the Blade liger. Van hugged close to Fiona.  
  
"I know you're in there!" The man yelled loudly. The man began to climb to reach the cockpit when Zeke rammed into him, knocking him to the floor. "I'll be back!" With that the man ran out, clutching his side.  
  
Van sighed, they had made it, or so he thought. Van sat there for about 10 minutes, just holding Fiona and thinking with his eyes closed. When Suddenly he heard the clicking of a gun, he opened his eyes to see a gun pointed right between his eyes.  
  
"Get down and bring the girl as well," said the man as Van climbed down with ease, bring Fiona with him. Thomas was waiting there for him.  
  
"What have you done to Fiona?" Thomas yelled as he took the unconscious Fiona from Van.  
  
"She's just fainted, that's all," said Van as his arms were forced behind his back and handcuffed.  
  
"You are being charged for kidnapping Fiona, and having your organoid assault a man," the officer said as he dragged Van away. Van looked back to see Thomas with a smug look on his face. No! He had fallen right into their trap!  
  
*****  
  
Fiona awoke in a warm bed. She sat up quickly. Thomas was watching her.  
  
"Thomas where's Van?" was the first thing Fiona asked.  
  
"You needn't worry about him, he's being held prisoner with the chief police," Thomas replied watching Fiona's face pale.  
  
"But he hasn't done anything," Fiona whispered.  
  
"He kidnapped you and had his organoid attack a man," said Thomas as he smiled once again.  
  
"No! He didn't kidnap me, I went with him willingly." Said Fiona as anger filled her voice.  
  
"Well it doesn't matter, you wont be seeing him anymore," said Thomas with a laugh.  
  
"You planed this, you knew what was going on the whole time!" Fiona shouted.  
  
"Yes I did, your mother helped as well, and thanks to Mr. Donagann everything went perfectly," Said Thomas  
  
"NO! I hate you! I will never marry you!" Fiona shouted while more tears filled her eyes.  
  
"You will if I force you too," said Thomas with another laugh.  
  
"No, because I Love Van, and cannot change that!" Fiona stated.  
  
"No I can't, but it doesn't matter," said Thomas as he stood up.  
  
"Tell me where Van is NOW!" Fiona yelled.  
  
"The key room downstairs, but I won't let you get that far," said Thomas as he walked out the door.  
  
*****  
  
Things weren't going to well with Van.  
  
"Where is Fiona!" Van demanded.  
  
"She's where she should be, with her fiancé, not with the likes of you," the captain replied to Van, who had been handcuffed to a pole in the room.  
  
The anger boiled in Van as the man who had framed him walked into the room.  
  
"So much for your little secret, looks like you'll never be together," said the man as he laughed.  
  
"Kiss my butt!"  
  
"No thanks, after all, I am the only one who can free you," said the man as he left the room.  
  
Van growled in anger.  
  
*****  
  
Fiona had realized that Thomas had guards right outside her room. Well actually it was only one guard, but still. Fiona picked up a vase that was near her, she cautiously walked to the guard. Raising the vase over her head, she quickly bashed him, knocking him unconscious. She raced down stairs, looking for the key room.  
  
She had finally found it, when she saw Thomas rounding the corner towards the room.  
  
"Yes Mr. Schubaltz, can I help you," asked the Captain.  
  
"Yes, I need your help, Fiona has managed to get past my guard, I need you to help find her," Thomas replied to the question.  
  
"What about him," He said gesturing to Van.  
  
"Leave him, I don't think she can make it this far to free him anyway," said Thomas as he and the Captain left.  
  
Fiona waited till they had left.  
  
"VAN!" Fiona cried out when she saw him.  
  
"Fiona," Van looked up to see her. "You shouldn't have come here."  
  
"Fine if you don't want me here, then I will leave," said Fiona.  
  
"No, I just meant that if they find you, then I don't even want to think of what they will do to you," Said Van as Fiona walked more into the room.  
  
"I'm not worried about me, I just wanted to come see you, I wanted to make sure you were ok," said Fiona as tears brimmed her eyes.  
  
"I will be fine when I get these handcuffs off, they're killing my wrists," said Van as Fiona ran to the desk to find the keys.  
  
"That's them," said Van as she held up a golden pair of keys. "I don't know why that Captain would be so reckless with his keys."  
  
"I don't know, but we should be thankful," said Fiona as she quickly undid the handcuffs.  
  
"Fiona, I'm so glad you're alright," said Van as he pulled Fiona close.  
  
"Yes, and I am happy that you are safe," said Fiona as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"I love you so much, and I don't want to ever leave you again," said Van as he lowered his head.  
  
"Neither do I," replied Fiona as she met him half-way in a glorious kiss.  
  
Suddenly they heard applause, they broke apart to see Thomas standing there.  
  
"I never figured that you would make it this far," said Thomas as he took a few steps towards the two.  
  
Van stepped in front of Fiona, shielding her from Thomas. "You leave us alone, I could tell there was something wrong with you the minute I laid eyes on you!"  
  
"Well your too late, Fiona belongs to me, and there is nothing you can do about it," said Thomas as he laughed. When suddenly he felt a hard punch across the face, knocking him to the floor.  
  
"I belong to no one!" Fiona yelled as she raised her fist again.  
  
"No Fiona, that's enough," said Van as he caught her fist.  
  
"Why are you stopping me," Fiona asked angrily.  
  
"When I met you, you were a caring person who wouldn't hurt a soul, but now look, look what this anger has done to us, to you!"  
  
"Oh Van! I'm so sorry!" said Fiona as she buried her face in Van's chest.  
  
"Its ok, you couldn't help it," said Van as he ran his fingers through her long blonde hair.  
  
Thomas stood up, how could he ever comfort Fiona like Van did. It didn't matter, he would still have Fiona.  
  
Suddenly they all felt a jolt coming from beneath them, but then it was gone. Thomas made a quick getaway to the Bridge.  
  
"What was that," asked Fiona as she looked up.  
  
"I don't know, but something is wrong," said Van as he noticed that Thomas had already left.  
  
"Lets go find out," said Fiona as they raced out of the room. They raced lower into the ship.  
  
Suddenly water began to swirl around them.  
  
"Its so cold," said Fiona as her bare feet were instantly freezing.  
  
"There wouldn't be water here, unless . . ." Van started but trailed off. His eyes grew huge as he picked up Fiona (Bridal style). "I need to get you to the Blade Liger," said Van as he raced into even deeper water  
  
"Van what's going on," Fiona asked in a scared voice.  
  
"This ship is sinking, that's the only explanation for the water pooling in here," said Van as he tried to move faster.  
  
By the time they had made it to cargo, most of the place was filled with water. Van noticed a crate floating close to them. He quickly hoisted Fiona onto the top, pushing it towards the Blade liger.  
  
"Van what about you!" Fiona called out as Van stayed behind.  
  
"I'm going to help load the life boats, I want you to take the blade liger, and when the water reaches over the canopy, then blast a hole through that side of the ship." Said Van as he looked at Fiona.  
  
"No Van! I'm not leaving you," said Fiona as she jumped off the crate and swam back to Van.  
  
"Fiona what are you doing," asked Van when she swam up to him.  
  
"I'm not leaving you, I love you too much," said Fiona as Van helped her stand in the waist high water.  
  
"Fiona, I love you as well, and that's why I want you to stay alive," said Van as he looked down at her.  
  
"My life has no meaning if your not in it Van," said Fiona as Van leaned down.  
  
"Fiona, don't worry, I will make it off this ship . . . I would brave the ends of the world if you wanted me too," said Van as Fiona looked up at him, her eyes filling with tears.  
  
He bent down, their lips meeting in a long, passionate kiss. For Fiona it seemed to take away some of the chill in the water.  
  
"Fiona, please leave while you have the chance, please do it for me," said Van as Fiona slowly and painfully nodded her head yes. Van placed one last kiss on her forehead  
  
"ZEKE!" Van yelled as his organoid appeared out of the water. "Take Fiona to the liger, I want you to protect her with your life.' Said Van as Fiona raced to give him one last kiss.  
  
"I love you, and I always will," said Fiona as Zeke opened his chest plates, allowing Fiona to enter.  
  
"I love you too," said Van as he watched the wires enclose her body. Tears glinted in her eyes as Zeke blasted off towards the liger.  
  
Van took one last look before he raced off towards the deck.  
  
Fiona did just as Van had told her, she waited.  
  
*****  
  
When Thomas had heard that the ship was sinking, he raced to see if any lifeboats were carrying men. He came to one lifeboat where he found Fiona's mother.  
  
"Please sir, would you let my son on," asked Fiona's mother as pointed at Thomas.  
  
"Yes," said the man as he looked at Thomas, his gaze held the fact that Thomas should be ashamed for leaving, when all other men where staying on board.  
  
Thomas ignored him and climbed into the boat.  
  
"LOWER THEM DOWN!"  
  
"Thomas, where is my daughter?"  
  
"Last I saw she was with Van, and I am sure she is fine," Thomas reassured. Yah he hoped Fiona was fine, and he also hoped Van was dead.  
  
"If you say so," said Fiona's mother as she looked at all of the other passengers waiting to get on lifeboats.  
  
*****  
  
Van ran onto the deck. He saw so many people, thousands, he quickly ran to help. Suddenly Van felt so cold, he couldn't stand on his feet, slowly he fell into inky blackness.  
  
Molly had seen Van fall, she raced to help. She was a big woman, so she easily lifted Van, racing back over to the lifeboat.  
  
"Sorry Madam, but the boy has to stay, women and children first." The man loading the boat said to her.  
  
"Well if he cant go, then I wont go, and my husband is a very rich man, and if I die, he will sue your company for as much money as they are worth!"  
  
"Fine, take him and get on." The man mumbled.  
  
*****  
  
Fiona had done what Van asked and blasted a hole through the side of the ship. She couldn't see clearly, her tears blurred her vision. Zeke noticed this and took the controls. Fiona resurfaced. She looked over to the Titanic. She watched as it split in two, horrified she watched as they both sank, leaving the ocean calmy. She could hear the screams of dieing people. She prayed for their safety and Van's as well.  
  
*****  
  
Molly stood up, wanting to go back and pick up people. Most people just yelled at her to sit down.  
  
"Look Lady, if you don't sit down and shut up, then I am going to throw you over," yelled the person rowing.  
  
Van had woken up in time to here this statement. He stood up at Molly's side. The boat began to rock wildly.  
  
Suddenly Van felt something hard slam into his head as he once again fell into inky blackness.  
  
"How dare you!" Molly yelled as she looked at the man who had thrown the hard object at Van.  
  
"Just sit down," the man yelled as Molly sat down, looking at Van's head injury. She concluded he would probably have a little bit of memory loss.  
  
*****  
  
In about two hours, everything was silent . . .  
  
*****  
  
At the first rays of the sun, Fiona heard shouting that a ship had come!  
  
Zeke raced Fiona over to the ship. Since they were the farthest away, they were last to board.  
  
A man asked Fiona her name while they hauled the Blade Liger up.  
  
"Fiona Alisi Lynnette," Fiona replied. "May I ask if anyone by the name of Van has boarded this ship.  
  
The man checked his list and replied, "No, I'm sorry Miss."  
  
"Thank you," said Fiona as she was handed a blanket. She tried to hide her grief, but it still showed as the tears poured down her face.  
  
"You promised me!" Fiona yelled at the sky angrily. She sat down, wrapping the blanket around herself as she cried freely.  
  
"FIONA!" Fiona turned around to see her mother and Thomas coming towards her.  
  
"Stay away from me," said Fiona as they came close to her. "Its all your fault!"  
  
"What's our fault," asked Thomas, as if he didn't know.  
  
"Van's gone, He's gone because of everything you did to frame him!"  
  
"Its ok sweetie, you've still got Thomas," said Fiona's mother as she came over.  
  
"I will not marry Thomas, even if I have to run away in Van's Blade Liger, I will not marry that man."  
  
*****  
  
The ship docked in the harbor of New York. Fiona had found a picture of Van's sister in a compartment in the Blade Liger. She soon found her.  
  
"Um . . .Maria," Fiona called out to Van's sister.  
  
"Yes . . .can I help you," Maria asked as she looked at Fiona.  
  
"My names Fiona . . .and I am sorry to tell you that your brother didn't make it." Said Fiona as tears welled in her eyes.  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"Me and Van met on the trip and we instantly fell in love, he gave me his Blade Liger and told me to stay safe, and that was the last time I saw him. I came to find you to give you his Liger and Zeke back." Said Fiona tears pouring out freely.  
  
"No, Van would have wanted you to have it," said Maria as she cleared her own tears. "If my brother was able to find a place in his heart to love you, then that makes me a sister to you, I want you to come visit me anytime," and with that said Maria placed a small kiss on Fiona's head as she headed off in another direction.  
  
"My . . . sister," said Fiona as she dried her tears. "Van wouldn't want me to stay mad a Thomas."  
  
Little did Fiona know that Van had indeed survived, his thoughts were too scrambled, he couldn't even say his own name . . .  
  
*****  
  
(About 1 year later)  
  
Fiona still hadn't gotten over Van, but she had agreed to marry Thomas, but it wasn't like she had a choice anyway.  
  
She sat in her parlor like she did every morning, mourning over losing Van, when she heard a knock at the door. Her mother went to answer it.  
  
Fiona heard her mother exclaim "I will not allow you to come here and ruin everything that my daughter has learned to trust again!"  
  
Who could be at the door, she wondered as she walked out to the front door. She let a horrified gasp.  
  
"Van . . ."she whispered. "But . . . how?" She asked as she ran into his open arms.  
  
"I survived because of Molly, she has been taking care of me. I was hit on the head with something hard, and I lost part of my memory, but Molly helped me get it back. Your mother has done a good job hiding you, it took me half a year to find you," said Van as Fiona turned to face her mother.  
  
"You knew he was alive!"  
  
"Yes, I saw him unconscious in a recovery room, I knew he would come to find you and ruin you and Thomas's marriage, so I never told you."  
  
"But now that he has come and found me what are you going to do," asked Fiona angrily.  
  
"There is nothing I can do, for I know you will run away with him anyway and get married and I cant stop you," said Fiona's mother. "Go and waste your life with him, for I am not stopping you, but I warn you, don't come crawling back to me!" said Fiona's mother as she stormed angrily into the house.  
  
"Fiona, before we can get married I must ask you . . . will you marry me," asked Van as he pulled a ring out of his pocket.  
  
"Of Course," Fiona yelled as Van placed the ring on her finger.  
  
Van picked her up into his arms, "Since your mother has abandoned you, you can stay with me and my sister until we are married."  
  
"Alright," said Fiona as Van pulled her into the limo he had brought, making sure to get his Blade Liger an Zeke, they were headed off to Maria's house.  
  
*****  
  
A few months later, Fiona and Van were joyously wed, and they never heard from Fiona's mother or Thomas again. As they lived Happily Ever After . . .  
  
The End  
  
*****  
  
The Titanic sank at 2:20am on the 15th of April, may all the souls that died on that great ship rest in peace.  
  
*****  
  
So did you like it, it took me forever to type. Please leave me a nice review and check out my other stories! Thank you so much for reading, and I know I made Thomas way OOC, but I had to too fit the story. I had great fun typing.  
  
Ja'ne  
  
Michiko 


End file.
